The present invention relates to an improved security device. The improved security device is designed to be used with a deadbolt, either single or double key types, to prevent entry into a dwelling or other similar structure. In the prior art, devices designed to prevent entry are known. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,202 to Willis discloses a door locking device for securing a door having a single key deadbolt. The door locking device is designed to engage the deadbolt latch in the locked position to prevent rotation thereof from the locked position to the unlocked position. The door locking device of Willis is different from that of the present invention in that Willis does not include all of the features of the improved security device including means to secure the locking portion of the security device to an adjacent doorknob.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,152 to Willcox discloses a locking device which includes means to permanently attach the device to a door. The locking device of Willcox is different from that of the present invention in that Willcox does not disclose a device which is designed to secure either the latch of a single key deadbolt or a key head in a double key deadbolt as does the improved security device of the present invention.